


Love is a Journey

by KittenKun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, Blood and Violence, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Rape, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKun/pseuds/KittenKun
Summary: Based on a roleplay I’m doing with a friend, Hazelnut, on Eliteskills. I have her permission to post this, so long as she gets credit.Two boys fall in love, beginning to make a terrifying and death-defying journey across the sea. Death, love, and pain are just a few of the things that happen.*Warning: Sex happens, but is time-skipped*Warning: There is blood and violence*Warning: There is (time-skipped) rape*Warning: There will be death at some point
Relationships: Derrick/David, Orpheus/Derrick, Poseidon/Orpheus, past David/Orpheus
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

David knelt in the garden. He was a gardener, a worker for the king. His job was to tend to the gardens and to make daily bouquets for the king and his seven sons—his wife had died long ago, before the youngest son was even born, some say. It was common belief, although not knowledge, that the youngest prince was either nonexistent or birthed by another woman. Workers in the castle such as himself knew that the prince existed, but that was it. The king had never remarried. 

David stood and brushed the dirt off his knees, having just finished the last bouquet. The one for the youngest prince. Derrick, his name was. 

The slave wasn’t around to deliver it like she had been for all the others. David sighed; he had to do it himself. He checked himself for dirt and went inside, praying that the prince wasn’t in his room. 

~~~

Prince Derrick, although he hated the title, lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He traced the patterns with his eyes, having nothing better to do. He rarely left his room. 

Someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” Derrick called, eyes not moving. 

David slipped inside. “Your Highness. I’ve cone to bring the—“

“Don’t call me that,” Derrick cut in sharply, casting a small glance at the gardener. “I hate titles.”

“Oh. Ah, okay. Well then… here is the bouquet your father ordered.” David frowned at the prince. “Do you ever leave your room?”

“Only when necessary. No one likes to see me, so… I stay inside.” His voice was tight with withheld emotion. 

“I’d like to see you,” David said softly, taking a step closer. “You’re quite handsome.” He held his breath, praying that the prince wouldn’t have him executed for it. 

Derrick dragged his gaze down to meet the gardener’s. “Y-you think so?” he asked quietly, eyes full of hope and veiled pain. 

“Of course. Come out to the garden with me?” David flashed a smile, holding out a hand. 

Derrick had never been wanted before. This was new. He slowly sat up and slid off the bed, taking David’s hand. “Sure. I’m Derrick.”

“I already know that, but nice to hear it from you. I’m David,” he added, smiling brightly. 

Derrick blushed a little. “So… garden?”

“Almost. Do you have other clothes? Silk pajamas would get ruined out there.”

“O-oh.” Derrick flushed. “Yeah.” He slid his hand from David’s and padded over to his closet, pulling out some fancy-but-more-practical clothes. “Do you wanna… turn around?” he asked uncomfortably. 

“Of course. Although I’m sure the rest of you is just as beautiful as your face~” he said with a wink, turning to face away from Derrick. 

Derrick’s face was red, and he quickly changed, not realizing that David was watching him through the corner of his appreciative eyes. 

“Now let’s go,” he said, stepping into his boots. 

David avoided his hand when the boy reached for him again, shaking his head. “They can’t see us holding hands. I’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh.” Derrick’s heart sank. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” David took Derrick’s hand and, on a whim, pulled him closer and kissed his cheek gently. “Let’s go.” He let go of Derrick’s hand and headed for the door, Derrick scurrying close behind with his blushing face.

David held back a laugh. “You’re so cute,” he teased. Derrick blushed harder. “Anyway. I want to show you something I’ve been working on, yeah?”

Derrick’s eyes lit up. “That sounds cool,” he said as they exited the castle. “Where is it?”

“Right over here.” David motioned, walking over to a clump of bushes. 

Derrick followed. “Bushes? They’re very… um… nice?” He was confused. 

David laughed. “Silly. It’s behind the bushes.” He pushed back a couple branches and led Derrick to an alcove in the trees and bushes, where they were alone. “Look.” 

He pointed to the center, where a small stone shape lay in a singular beam of light. It looked like a half-carved fountain or bird bath. 

“I’ve been working on this for a while. Every chance I get, which isn’t much. I’ll come back here and clean up the area, work on the fountain a little bit.” David smiled proudly. 

Derrick’s eyes were wide. “Wow.” It wasn’t much, but there was a simplistic beauty to the clearing. 

“You like it?”

“Yeah.”

David smiled softly. “Thanks.”

Derrick fidgeted. “This sounds weird, but… are you in a relationship right now?”

David held back a laugh; the boy was so innocent and oblivious. And so easy to read, too. “I was,” he said softly. “We broke up around a year ago. He was a merchant’s son, from Greece. Around my age. He should be twenty-seven now, I think? He’s two or three years older than me.”

Derrick bit his lip. “So you’re not dating anyone right now?”

“No.” David grinned at the boy. “I do have me eye on someone, though~” Derrick blushed, and David laughed. “Could you hand me those scissors?” He knelt by one of the bushes, pointing to a pair of gardening scissors. “I need to trim this bush back.”

“Sure!” Derrick knelt beside him and passed him the scissors. “They’re sharp,” he noted, picking up another pair. He opened them experimentally. 

David leaned in and snipped off an inch of a branch. “Yep. Good for cutting plants.”

“And skin,” Derrick added, tapping the open blade lightly against his wrist. His sleeve had slipped up to reveal bandages and scars, obviously self inflicted. 

David froze and turned to Derrick. “What…?” He caught sight of the scars and the blade. His eyes widened. “…No.” 

Derrick dropped the scissors and yanked his sleeve down, holding his arms close to his body. “It’s n-nothing!” he squeaked.

“Like hell its nothing,” David growled. “Let me see.”

With a whimper, Derrick held out a trembling fist, letting David pull up his sleeve and examine the scars. His fingers were warm, but strange. No one had ever really touched Derrick. 

David sighed softly. “Why, Derrick?” he whispered gently, eyes full of pain as he looked up to meet the younger boy’s eyes. “You shouldn’t need to cut yourself.”

Derrick bit his lip. “I need to though. No one likes me. Everyone hates me. I don’t see why I’m still alive. I shouldn’t be.”

David grasped his shoulders tightly. “Derrick! No; don’t think like that. I’ve… I’ve been watching you for weeks. Months. Today was the first day I finally got the guts to say something,” he lied. “I really like you. I care about you.”

He lifted the boy’s chin up and met his gaze. Derrick’s eyes were tearing up, and David lifted a gentle finger to wipe away the tears before they fell. 

“Are you serious?” Derrick whispered. “You care about me?”

David smiled gently. “Of course I do. I want to be with you. Love you. Make love to you. So much.”

Derrick threw himself forward and hugged the man tightly, holding back a sob. “Please,” he whispered happily. 

David grinned and kissed his temple. “Of course.” God, the boy was so easy. His seventeen-year-old mind was so small and gullible; he just wanted love and attention. 

So David would give it to him. 

With a smirk, David kissed his way down to Derrick’s neck, biting lightly. Derrick froze. “D-David?” His voice cracked. 

The gardener grinned. “This is called love, Derrick. Want me to teach you?” He kissed again, bit and sucked and left a mark. Derrick was moaning limply beneath him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” David chuckled. “Now stand up. You’ll need to walk to your room.”

Derrick shivered and stood, swaying a little. David steadied him and adjusted the boy’s collar before patting his ass gently. “Go ahead.”

David followed him back to his room, smirking lazily the whole way. Derrick almost had a clear head when they got to his room, but before he had time to protest he was pressed against his bed and his pants were around his ankles and _oh god—_

It felt good. But also wrong. Like it wasn’t exactly done right. 

But god, it was heaven. Or maybe some twisted, lustful version of hell. 

Derrick wasn’t in control, not by far. David was rough and harsh and fast, but never neglected the boy, making sure that he was feeling okay and pleasures. Derrick loved it; knew he’d be sore the next morning but loved it all the same. 

David finally finished for the final time, it seemed, dropping next to Derrick on the bed. “Happy?” he panted, sweaty and dirty. 

Derrick merely whimpered in response, feeling spent and… well, yeah. Happy. He moved towards David, wanting to snuggle, but the man…

Moved away. 

What?

That didn’t seem right. 

David got off the bed and redressed, and then—

Oh god. 

No. 

Derrick’s oldest brother, Hans, stepped out of the bathroom, smirking. His other five brothers followed—Matthew, Aaron, Evan, Johnathan, and Caspian.

They’d been watching. 

And David…

David walked over and accepted a high-five from Hans. 

_What?_


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick finds out a little bit more about David…

Hans laughed at Derrick’s stunned face. “Man, little brother, you look a mess.” He raised an eyebrow. “Did you actually fall for that?”

Derrick scrambled under his sheets, whimpering. “Wh-What…?”

“It wasn’t real,” Matthew drawled lazily. He beckoned to David, who walked over obediently and knelt in front of him, unzipping the prince’s pants. Derrick looked away, cheeks burning, as David’s mouth suddenly became occupied. “You see… oh, yeah, right there…” Matthew fisted a hand in David’s hair, no longer paying attention. 

“David’s our little slut,” Aaron said, smirking. Caspian leaned over and pulled Matthew into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. “He does everything we want, see? He’s always there when we’re horny. And doesn’t he feel amazing?” 

Derrick bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Evan laughed, leaning against the wall. “Too bad you don’t get him anymore,” he teased. “I’m surprised you fell for that.”

“Yeah, good job, Davy,” Jonathan said, reaching over and patting David’s head. The gardener seemed to straighten up a little with the praise. “Hey, get him off and then come with me, mkay? I need to get you ready for your reward.” David’s head bobbed eagerly. 

Derrick felt sick. “What’s going on?” he managed, still hopelessly lost. 

Hans laughed. “Derrick, Derrick, Derrick. Don’t you see? David is our little slut. He’s perfect. The perfect fuck. We promised him a reward if he could get you, our innocent little baby brother, in bed. And god, did he put on a show.” Hans chuckled. 

“Agreed,” Caspian said quickly before kissing Matthew again. Matthew let out a moan as David did something, and then nearly screamed into Caspian’s mouth as he came undone. Derrick kept his eyes on the sheets in front of him, feeling ready to throw up. “Good boy,” Caspian purred, burying a hand in David’s hair. He wrenched the panting gardener up and kissed him deeply before dropping him and turned back to Matthew. He helped his brother tuck himself away, kissing his neck and cheeks as he did so. 

“Here, Davy. Let’s go get ready for Hans.” Jonathan clicked his tongue, and David scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth as he followed. “Stretch him and handcuff him, yeah?”

“All the ropes we have, and the whip,” Hans corrected. “You know he loves that.”

Derrick gulped. He was sure he was going to throw up. This was sick. Gross. Dirty. 

_He_ was dirty. 

Hans stalked over to the bed and wrenched Derrick’s head up. The boy cried out in pain. Hans just laughed. “And you know what we can do now?” he purred, smirking. Derrick’s lower lip trembled. “We can tell Father.” Hans leaned closer. “And you know how he hates homosexuals. We all do. But even if he finds out about us, he’ll pardon it, because we’re his favorites. But you?” Hans’s lips curled up in a wicked grin. “He’ll finally have a reason to get rid of you, like he’s always wanted.”

Hans smashed his lips onto Derrick’s, biting and sucking and hurting him. Derrick tasted blood when Hans finally pulled away. He was shaking, almost crying. He was dirty. So dirty. So broken. 

The eldest prince just laughed. “We’ll finally be rid of you. The kingdom will be stronger.” He glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “Evan, would you help me out for a sec? Our slut isn’t here, and that display he put on was… ravishing.” He licked his lips. Evan walked over and dropped to his knees, pulling Hans out of his pants and—

Derrick looked away again, trembling. He needed them to leave. He needed his knife. He couldn’t do this any more.

Hans was making loud noises. Gross, loud, disgusting noises. He was thrusting eagerly into Evan’s mouth, head thrown back and hands in Evan’s hair. Caspian watched appreciatively, palming himself. Matthew tapped Caspian's shoulder and whispered to him, and the latter nodded and led Matthew out of the room. 

Derrick was now stuck staring at his blankets, trembling. Aaron was making out with Hans as Evan worked on the eldest prince, and Derrick could hear, and he felt absolutely sick. 

Finally, Hans spilled into Evan’s mouth, and the three left with leering grins at Derrick. 

He scrambled into his clothes and across the room, pulling his knife out of his desk drawer. 

It was the one thing he took care of, smooth and shiny silver with a golden handle. He sharpened it routinely, cleaned it, polished it. He loved it. 

Sliding it out of its sheath, Derrick brought it to his wrist and cut. Once, twice, three times the blade slice through his skin, until his arm was bloodied and his ache was gone. He bandages his arm and cleaned the blade, glancing at the sky as he stumbled into bed again. It had been around two or three hours, he realized. Far later than he’d thought. 

He bit his lip. Hans was probably done with David and his… reward. What they’d done could get him killed. Would get him killed, he realized, unless he stopped it. 

But how?

Only one idea came to him. 

It wasn’t a good one, though. It made him feel gross and dirty, even more so than he did already. 

But it might be his only chance at life. 

Derrick took a breath and walked to Hans’ room.


	3. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derrick tries his best not to get executed.

Derrick knocked on Hans’s door hesitantly. 

“Come in,” Hans called lazily from inside. Derrick gulped and slipped inside. 

Hans was facing the window, shirtless, hands on his hips. “Strip and on the bed,” he commanded, not bothering to look. 

Derrick cleared his throat, terrified. “It’s m-me.”

Hans spun around, eyes wide. “Derrick? What are you doing in here?!”

The youngest prince bit his lip, eyes on the ground. “You know how… how David makes you feel good?” His voice was barely a whisper. 

Hans nodded, frowning. “Keep going.”

Derrick gulped. “If I make you feel good… then will you not tell Dad?”

The man blinked, surprised, but then smirked, undressing Derrick with his eyes. The boy fought not to cover himself. “Let’s just see,” Hans hummed. “Stop and get on the bed. If you’re good enough, then we’ll make it a regular thing. For the others, too. And if not?” Hans chuckled. “Then I guess you’ll lose your head, huh?”

Derrick had never obeyed an order faster. Within seconds he was pinned beneath Hans’s heavy form, forcing back a protest. 

It hurt. Worse than with David. 

So much worse. 

At least with David he’d had the illusion of love.

Hans finally had enough and pushed himself off of Derrick. “Back to your room,” he drawled lazily. 

Derrick stumbled into his clothes, wincing with every movement. His head hurt. And his body. 

“H-how many times do I have to do this?” he asked desperately. 

Hans smirked. “Every time we get horny. You can’t back out, though, or we tell Dad. And you gotta match David’s number by the end of the year.”

Derrick blinked. “Match his… number?”

“Yeah, the number of times he helped us out.”

“Oh.” Derrick gulped. “H-how many is that?”

Hans grinned wolfishly. “Sixty-four thousand, five hundred and seventy-four. Seventy-three now.”

Derrick nearly passed out. “That’s… a lot,” he managed. 

Hans shrugged. “We get horny a lot. He’s been around for over two years. Stuff adds up.”

Derrick nodded and basically bolted out of the room, wincing the whole way back to his bed. He collapsed on the mattress, body trembling with sobs. 

Somebody knocked on the door and poked their head in. Derrick didn’t care who it was and flung a pillow blindly at the door. It hit the wall, and the person stepped inside. “Derrick.”

He nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned his head around. “David?” he asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?!”

“I came to apologize,” the gardener admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry for making you believe that there was something between us. I’m not gonna apologize for the sex; that was great. You’re tight and warm. But yeah, I am sorry that I made you think that I loved you. I’ve only loved one person before, and, well—“

A servant poked her head in the room. “David? There’s a man at the gate asking for you. Says his name’s… Orpheus?”

David’s eyes widened, and he sprinted away, shoving past the poor maid. The maid steadied herself, bowed quickly to Derrick, and shut the door with a shaky smile. 

Derrick stared after him in shock. What had happened?!

Then the door opened again. It was Evan, pulling himself out of his pants as he walked over. 

“I heard you made a deal with Hans,” he said lazily, motioning Derrick over. Derrick slid to his knees on the ground and let his mouth fall open. “Sixty-four thousand, five hundred and seventy-two now, eh?” He grinned as Derrick’s mouth was suddenly filled with Evan’s girth. 

His throat hurt. He nearly choked a couple times, tears pooling in his eyes. 

And afterwards, Evan forced him to swallow the disgusting liquid before pulling out and just leaving him there. Derrick collapsed on the ground, trembling, tears running over his face. 

He really couldn’t take this anymore. All he got was pain. He didn’t know how David could stand it. 

Derrick pushed himself up, looking around for his knife. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Maybe he could kill himself before his father—

The door slammed open, and a breathless David burst into the room yet again. “Derrick!” He was angry this time. Derrick squeaked and pressed himself against the side of the bed. “You made a fucking deal with Hans?!”

Derrick bit his lip and nodded. “Do you want me to help you, too?” he whispered, shaking. 

“No! I’ve got my own fuck toy back.” Derrick grinned. “Sweet little Orph.” His grin turned menacing. “So I don’t need you anymore.” 

The gardener pulled a sharp pair of scissors from his belt and tossed them next to Derrick on the floor. “I’m going to inform the king. Maybe kill yourself before he does,” he sneered before turning and stalking away. 

Derrick lifted the scissors, trembling. Maybe he should. Tears slid down his face. He was better off dead anyway. He held the scissors to his chest, tip poking his skin. Wasn’t this what he was going to do before David came anyway?

He pushed the scissors into his shirt. They pressed against his skin, drawing a drop of blood. He pushed harder and—


End file.
